1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to table construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved motorcycle tire table construction arranged for the employment and recycling of tire members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tables of various types have been utilized and constructed in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,401 and 4,120,248.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the recycling and use of motorcycle tires relative to a table construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.